


Uranium Fever

by Circus4APsycho8



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dance dance paladin danse, Danse just smile, Elton Britt man, F/M, Fluff, Nora's really childish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Uranium Fever has gone and got our favorite Paladin down. Good job, Nora.





	Uranium Fever

"At least we're not going far from the station." Nora said, popping six .44 rounds into the pistol she'd recently snatched from Kellogg's corpse. The vault-dweller had been considerably happier after she had placed a few bullets into the man that killed her husband and took her son. 

She was practically skipping down the street as her trusty Pip-Boy 3000 blared Diamond City Radio, Travis' voice occasionally cutting in to comment on songs or news. Danse sighed, turning to a Knight decked out in Brotherhood of Steel T-60 issue Power Armor, their logo printed in white smack-dab in the middle of the chest plate. Bits of rust chipped it here and there, but it still held its original glory, sending a swell of pride through the Paladin's chest. 

"Dan-er, Paladin Danse?" Came the voice of Scribe Haylen as she scurried out, a few papers in her hand. 

"I am accompanying Knight Roberts to Monsignor Plaza to retrieve the Flux Sensor you requested earlier." He explained, shifting in his clanky Power Armor, giving his helmet a little flip before placing it in Scribe Haylen's hands. "Would you mind looking after this for me while we're gone?" 

"Not at all. Alright, sir. Please, be careful." She responded. 

"We will. Make sure Rhys' injuries heal properly. We'll be back before you know it." He said, nodding at her before turning to meet Nora, who had been striking up a conversation with another scribe. 

"Off we go, Knight." He commanded, sauntering past her, his laser rifle in hand. She briskly bid the scribe before jogging to catch up with the mildly irritated Paladin. 

"Just a Flux Sensor, right?" She asked. 

He nodded. "It is supposed to be located at Monsignor Plaza." 

"Well, at least it's raiders we have to take on this time." She sighed, recalling their memories of battling Super Mutants. 

"Indeed. If the weather holds up, we should make good timing." He mused, grasping his rifle a bit more tightly at the memory of the greenskins. 

"Hopefully, we'll get back faster." She fiddled with the knob that resided near the back of Righteous Authority, the one Danse had found to be quite useless in his adventures with it. She flicked on the switch, and Danse was once again met with the familiar buzz of righteous awakening. 

He missed that sound, and his rifle, but...he knew Nora needed it more than he did. He was glad to see that she took good care of it, too... 

He was jerked out of his thoughts when a certain song played on the radio. 

"Aw, yes!" Nora fist pumped, her dark curls bouncing as she brought her head down, too. "One of my favorites!" 

Danse sighed, knowing what was about to entail. 

"UrAAAAAAAAAAAnium feee-veerrr has gone and got me down! UrAAAAAAAAAAAnium feee-veerrr is spreadin' all around!" She turned, all smiles, to Danse, poking him in his metal-enveloped chest. 

"Stop it. You're being obnoxious." He said. 

"C'mon, Mister Grumpy Pants. I know you know the words!" She accused. 

"I've no idea why you've concluded that." He responded. 

She made her voice dip deeper, teetering on the verge of being obnoxious. 

"Whatever you do, Danse, don't smile." She said, her eyes sparkling with playfulness. 

"I'm not." Suddenly the Paladin was less irritated and more...red...? 

Why didn't he bring his helmet? 

"Yes, you are! I can see it on your stubbly face, you big dork!" 

"...Nothing is funny, though." 

She raised an eyebrow, then continued singing, occasionally throwing in an odd dance move or two, which, of course, looked absolutely absurd. 

She just didn't care. 

He loved that about her. 

He admitted, with her strange dancing and awful singing, a smile was beginning to form. She caught it instantly. 

"NO! Don't do it, Danse!" She yelled. 

Finally, he let it slip. She cheered. 

"Please hush, you're going to get us killed." He said. 

"Nuh-uh. C'mon, lighten up!" She responded. 

"I have." 

She pondered this for a moment. "Okay, I guess so, since I got the grumpiest Paladin on Earth to smile. Victory for me." 

He chuckled, then frowned. "I don't think I'm that grumpy." 

"You are. Trust me. But I love you anyway." She said, skipping away as Elton Britt sang about having Uranium Fever, moving her head to the beat. 

He shook his head at her antics, his face matching the shade of a clean Tato. 

This woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
